1. Field of the Background
The present invention generally relates to a volatile material dispensing system, and more particularly, to a refillable volatile material dispensing system.
2. Description of the Background
Volatile material dispensing systems have been used to provide fragrances to office or home settings. One such dispenser comprises a holder with a rectangular portion. Two opposing walls extend the length of the rectangular portion and depend from sides thereof. A ridge extends the length of the portion along a center thereof. Inwardly protruding lips extend toward each other from ends of the opposing walls. The area enclosed by the portion, walls, and lips define a slot that can hold a solid material containing a fragrance.
Another dispenser comprises a housing with a rectangular upper portion and a rounded lower portion. A rectangular channel is disposed within the rectangular upper portion. The channel is adapted to receive a solid perfume contained within a rectangular reservoir having a transparent permeable membrane covering one side thereof. A plug is disposed on a rear face of the housing to provide power to a heat conductor for volatizing the solid perfume, a lamp, and an optically sensitive element.
Yet another dispenser comprises a scenting device adapted to function with a heating, air conditioning, or venting system. The device includes a first member that is rectangular in shape and made from an air permeable and relatively porous substance. A frame surrounds the periphery of the member and provides a rigid structure to assist in mounting the device. The device is inserted into a mounting means disposed adjacent an air filter. The mounting means comprises a U-shaped member having an inner groove for slidably receiving the frame therein.